dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Theocules Serizawa
tumblr_nc0c0q20lG1tc2lpyo1_500.jpg tumblr_msu9899ZSa1qglc3eo1_1280.png tumblr_nj4bsnopCR1u496xso1_1280.jpg aqualad-1463872848.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Serizawa Physiology ivanreis-aqualad.jpg The Serizawa's can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Their Physiology gains them the ability to keep their body immune to any bad toxic, or Poison that came come in contact with their body. There body is also at peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. They use a branch off of Chi called Ather, Where they can create a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. This is what fills the body of a Serizawa which helps protect their cells which is held into their body almost like an case meaning each cell in their body is covered in Ather as in protection if anything tried to harm their cells in any way. This applies to their special Life-Force energy, as with it’s own mystical energies only meant to be wielded by the user, if anyone else attempted to wield or take their energy into their own body, they’d find themselves under a heavy deathly sickness and their bodies decaying from the inside out (2 posts). Another Perk of the Serizawa's is they can not be influenced by higher beings like Oni. Meaning Oni's aren't able to control or be welcomed into their bodies unless they are welcomed. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Resident within the Serizawa Shealter. 'Fighting Style' Chi Form Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to''mimic'' properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Weapon of Choice Marty ' 'Marty was once a Serizawa warrior the son of Anubis first servant Akil. Due to his father activies he did not have time for his son and when the the war happened between Ra and Anubis, it had seemed Martin had joined forces with the sun God. Martin was Ra's intel he had told the God of the sun all of Anubis plans of attacks during the war. Some even say Martin was the real reason Ra won the war against the Dark lord. When he found out he had not only killed Martin but his father as well he was so furious he believed Martin soul did not need to pass on to the next life so as punishment Anubis had sealed his soul within a Doll for all his days. Eons passed and Martin now called Marty by Theo had became Theo's partner as the child grew up. ' 002aac7f47a980accfe3603c98f2d906.png 1a55035f632587f4fe9edc222e584993.jpg 129fec761f9fc443e55e789996d057b0.jpg ' Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' tumblr_mpc551Yg3O1st3k82o10_1280.jpg Theocules Serizawa is not your average Serizawa he was not born which such greatness as Max well known as Jericho Serizawa or his brother Jackie Serizawa. This boy had been born within the slums of egypt it seemed the great war between Ra and Anubis had cursed Theo's family line even before he was born. The great war had caused massive damage not only through Egypt but Africa as a whole! With all these damages lead to poverty throughout the lands. Theo's ancestors had been fighters within the war but because all of the damages the gods did not even assits it's warriors leaving them to fend for themselves. As centuries passed Theo was born within the same caste system as the Serizawa before him. The swines they were called believing to be carrying an ancient curse left on them from Anubis. Which is why everyone within his caste system are branded like animals, growing up within his situation Theo had not complained having his father and mother their everything had seemed to be going find for the Serizawa's. Until the war against Jericho Serizawa had erupted the council had used the swines as their pawns within the war sad enough Theo's father was on the front lines. With this dangerous request his father was able to get one wish which was if he fought his son Theo could go to the big city and live his life stress free. And with dying in battle his father had gained his wish allowing Theo within the great Kasaihana city! PeakHuman System *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Wisdom 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:The Serizawa's Category:BlackHeart Category:The Cursed Tattoo